projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sǐwáng Xiàn
Name: 死亡線 (Sǐwáng Xiàn) Faction: Evil Species: Possessed Skeleton Gender: Male Age: 540, plus the millenia since the Demon War Appearance: A ridiculously large skeleton, largely human except for the size (nine foot six in height and bulky) and the skull, which has much greater eye sockets (even beyond what'd you expect for a larger skull) and two long, protruding tusks from the cheeks, which are now large spaces of bone covering the sides of the jaws. An eerie red glow emanates from the eye sockets. He wears a large, long hooded red robe to fully cover himself, and underneath wears a purple chestplate and torso armour with matching armoured leggings and boots. Personality: A large, vindictive and oafish brute with an ego, with little regard for those who have not proved themselves to meet his unreasonable standards. Sǐwáng Xiàn also has a love for showmanship and being loud, and is greedy and hungers for power. He is also very spiteful. History: An evil spirit who possessed the skeleton of some poor bastard beastman millenia ago, Sǐwáng Xiàn stalked China for centuries, leaving misery and terror in his wake until the Demon War, where he sided with Mortem's forces just to have some friends to spread terror with. He thought little of Mortem for being half-Human, and even when he was being commanded by him, Sǐwáng Xiàn didn't have any respect for him. The end of the Demon War didn't mean much to him; he continued to parade around the countryside, killing and stealing as he saw fit. When his demon weapons broke and he could find no more assistance as demons were being killed left and right or fleeing in the aftermath of the war, Sǐwáng Xiàn took a liking to the weapons used by warriors who came to try and kill him, eventually coercing a village into producing specific weapons sized up for him. He then promptly wiped the village out, because demons were dicks. He spent his millenia continuing on as he did, his crimes being attributed to bandits, thieves, murderers or just plain disappearances, though he became less prolific over time as mankind grew and grew, forced to live in a secret cavern in the wild of the Chinese countryside. Having heard of Mortem's return and his current frail state, he decided to seize this chance to strike down Mortem and try to fill the resulting power vacuum. Skills: Sǐwáng Xiàn uses three weapons: a pair of Chinese Butterfly swords, and a chicken claw sickle, with considerable expertise after using them to kill and maim for centuries. He also has impressive levels of strength beyond that or normal humans, being strong enough to heft large objects and burst through thin enough or weak enough walls. Magic: Being an evil spirit tied to a skeleton, Sǐwáng Xiàn only loses control of his body parts if they are smashed apart, and only dying when his skull is cracked open and his spirit form is destroyed (with a magic attack), otherwise just taking blows and laughing, putting removed bones back in place. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord) Category:Boss Characters (Moé Lord)